Chats et loups tombent ils amoureux?
by Malum-est
Summary: On veut la marier,on veut la tenir enfermée...Aurore, fuit et se retrouve à King Cross gare le jour de la rentrée... Fanfiction au temps des Maraudeurs!Pourquoi j'ai l'impression que le début du résumé ressemble à...rien?
1. La fuite

NOTE :

Hello everybody !

Je sais ça fait longtemps... Enfin, après ma première fic horriblement Marysuesque, j'ai décidée d'en écrire une plus intéressante (j'espère..). J'ai commencé à écrire celle là sur papier, et je l'ai arrêtée au sixième chapitre pour en écrire une autre. Toujours est-il que, quand j'ai retrouvé cette fic sur mon bureau, je me suis mis dans la tête de la poster. Me revoilà donc avec une nouvelle fic !

Disclaimer : Tout est à J.K Rowling et personne n'a jugé utile de me payer...

Dédiée à : Noura ! Ma petite libanaise adorée !

AVERTISSEMENT : Je dois dire que l'idée que j'exploite ici n'est pas nouvelle, ce sera la manière dont je l'exploite qui sera différente. Sachez que j'ai eu cette idée avant de découvrir que d'autres avaient eues la même. Bien sur j'ai été un peu fâché (plus sur le fait de ne pas l'avoir eut avant qu'autre chose..), et c'est une des raisons qui font que je n'ai pas trop eu envie de la publier. De peur que l'on m'accuse de plagiat. Mais bon, j'avais quand même déjà écrit beaucoup et je n'avais pas envie de voir mes travaux réduits à néant. 

Je tiens à préciser qu'en ce moment où j'écris ces mots, je n'ai encore décidée ni du titre ni du résumé. Néanmoins je suis sure qu'ils seront à chier tous les deux. Mes excuses

Enjoy !



Chapitre 1

La fuite...

-Je vais m'en aller. Se dit-elle avec conviction, alors qu'elle regardait par la fenêtre de la bibliothèque.

Elle soupira. Dix-sept ans qu'elle répétait cette phrase, et pourtant dix-sept ans qu'elle croupissait ici. Dix-sept ans qu'elle vivait dans le manoir familial, entourée par les elfes de maisons et bercée par les passages en coup de vent de son unique parent restant...

Enfin, « vivre », seulement dans le sens où depuis dix-sept ans elle respirait l'air de cette terre...Mais pas vivre au sens de profiter de la courte existence qui lui était donnée, où elle pouvait ouvrir de grands yeux sur le monde autour d'elle, en humer l'air chargé d'histoire, le sentir bourdonner jusque dans ses veines, faire la connaissance de gens...d'adultes qui auraient beaucoup de choses à lui apprendre, et qui, contrairement à sa grande tante Adélaïde, ne passeraient pas leur temps à raconter comment ils avaient sauvés leur horrible chien de la noyade –elle avait appelée Alfred, un domestique cracmol et l'avait poussé dans la rivière avec son parapluie-.

Ou bien des adolescents de son age avec qui elle pourrait simplement parler, plaisanter, et s'amuser... Combien de fois, étant petite, elle avait rêvée d'amis avec qui elle pourrait jouer... Son vœu de compagnie avait faillit être exaucé quand elle avait reçue une lettre pour aller à Poudlard. Sa mère avait immédiatement mis les choses au clair : elle n'y irait pas. Elle était d'un rang trop élevé pour se mêler à la « populace et aux sang-de-bourbe ». Ses demandes, puis supplications n'y firent rien. Elle allait étudier les sept ans réglementaires avec une préceptrice, Mme. Barbaud, et puis elle se marierait. Son avenir était tout tracé. Seulement, il ne lui plaisait pas.

Et elle s'était promise de s'enfuir. Seulement, elle n'en avait jamais vraiment eut le courage, et puis, elle ne se sentait pas vraiment prête. Malgré sa grande curiosité, elle avait peur de se retrouver « là où vivent les autres ». Dehors, elle ne connaissait rien ni personne, elle n'aurait aucun endroit où aller et aucun moyen pour subsister. Elle serait seule. Voilà pourquoi elle avait attendu d'être plus grande, plus forte, pour y aller...

Elle fit une légère grimace. Son ventre venait de gronder.

_/Maudit estomac/_ pensa-t-elle en regardant sa montre. _/Enfin, maudit régime.../_

Elle n'avait, comme chaque matin, mangée que quelques biscottes et un verre d'eau (« pire qu'Azkaban... » Avait-elle soufflée avant de s'attirer le regard courroucé et en même temps agacé de sa mère). En effet, sa chère génitrice voulait mettre toutes les chances de son côté pour lui trouver un bon parti (noble, très riche, sang-pur et influent), et avait donc diminué la nourriture qu'elle mangeait...Elle qui ne rêvait que de montagnes de gâteaux, de lacs de chocolat, de nuages de chantilly parsemés de fraises et patates sautées à n'en plus finir...se trouvait cruellement privée.

_/Tout ça pour un idiot dont je ne connais même pas encore le nom...Il m'aura bien fait souffrir, même avant de se marier à moi,l'imbécile.../ _Un jour où elle s'était retrouvée à bouder devant un bout de pain, et où sa mère lui avait ré expliqué que c'était pour son bien, elle lui avait rétorqué qu'elle préférait de loin un bon croissant à un mari. Sa pauvre mère avait faillit avoir une attaque.

« Dieu merci elle n'est pas laide », comme avait dit un jour une amie à sa mère alors qu'elle lui racontait ses malheurs (soit sa fille). Sinon, qui sait ce que sa mère aurait pu lui faire pour la rendre bonne à marier. En fait, elle était très jolie.

Même si certaines méthodes choisies par sa mère pour faire d'elle la parfaite fille de bonne société étaient sévères, surtout pour quand elle était petite fille, elles avaient au moins eu le mérite de la faire gracieuse et élancée. Ses deux yeux d'un noir saisissant se distinguaient dans sa figure ovale d'un teint laiteux, et, sous son nez droit parsemé de rares taches de rousseur était dessinée une bouche légèrement pulpeuse, avec une fossette au coin droit. Sa longue chevelure brune souple et ondulée était pour l'instant tressée en une longue tresse relâchée qui lui arrivait aux trois quarts du dos. Elle était plus attirante que belle, et aimait à se faire discrète. Mais tout ce à quoi pensait sa mère en regardant sa magnifique progéniture était à l'argent qu'elle pouvait rapporter en se mariant.

Elle fronça les sourcils tout en contemplant le vol silencieux d'une corneille dans le ciel gris. Elle devait trouver un autre moyen de se réapprovisionner. Sa mère, avait piqué une crise en découvrant qu'elle mangeait derrière son dos et avait ordonné à un de ces elfes qui lui étaient totalement dévoués de l'empêcher de se rendre à la cuisine.

Elle sourit après avoir jeté un coup d'œil à sa montre. Plus que deux minutes quarante-six secondes avant que le déjeuner soit servit. Juste le temps d'arriver à la salle à manger. Elle sortit en vitesse de la bibliothèque et longea le couloir qui amenait à l'escalier principal. Dieu merci, la bibliothèque n'était pas très loin de la salle à manger. Ne prêtant aucune attention aux tableaux qui la sermonnait pour sa sauvagerie et son manque de convenances, elle passa en courrant devant les dernières chambres et dévala les escaliers avant d'arriver dans le grand hall. De là, elle s'arrêta un instant afin de reprendre son souffle et de s'arranger un peu. Elle n'avait pas envie que sa mère trouve matière à critiquer. Enfin, elle se composa un visage impassible et entra dans la salle à manger.

Vide.

Elle s'installa à table et râla. Elle devait encore attendre un quart d'heure que sa mère daigne descendre. Enfin, une belle femme froide et hautaine pénétra dans la salle en marchant avec une élégante lenteur.

_/Pff...C'est facile d'être élégant quand on a le ventre plein.../_

Elle jeta à peine un regard à sa fille (qui n'en fut pas du tout peinée) et tapa dans ses mains pour qu'on commence à servir.

Un jeune elfe apparut et, inclinant la tête devant sa maîtresse, il entreprit de lui servir le repas, non sans avoir jeté un sourire gentil à Aurore qui le lui rendit. Quand il eut finit, il se redressa et attendit les indications de la femme.

Celle-ci, au bout de quelques instants. Délaissa sa fourchette et parcourut la table des yeux, avant de toiser un instant sa fille. Elle reprit sa fourchette et entreprit de couper sa viande tout en disant, d'une voix traînante et condescendante, comme s'il lui coûtait de devoir abandonner son silence pour prononcer ces mots si inutiles :

-Donnez-lui de la soupe et de la salade.

Aurore, qui jusqu'à présent louchait sur la viande d'agneau, poussa un profond soupir, qui heureusement passa inaperçue à sa mère, à l'autre bout de la table. Bon, c'est pas aujourd'hui qu'elle mangerait à sa faim, constata-t-elle en jaugeant les trois feuilles de salade et le bouillon dans lequel flottait deux petits morceaux de viande et une carotte. Miam.

Pendant un instant, on n'entendit plus que le cliquetis des couverts résonner dans la grande salle à manger.

-J'envisage une union pour toi avec les Crueori. Ils viendront nous voir aujourd'hui, avec leur fils qui rentrera demain à Dumstrang, pour sa dernière année. Si tout va bien, vous vous marierez à la fin de son année.

La jeune fille lâcha sa cuillère et se leva d'un bond :

-QUOI ?

Sa mère leva les yeux de son assiette et la regarda d'un air ennuyé.

-Tu mettras ta robe bleue de chez Clist & Dor. Et, je t'en prie, tiens toi bien pour une fois, il y va de ton mariage... Rajouta-t-elle avec exaspération.

-Mais tu ne peux pas me marier ! Je ne veux pas ! Et puis, je ne sais rien de ces Crueori ni de leur fils ! Comment as-tu pu ME fiancer sans MON avis ? Je n'ai pas envie de vivre avec cet homme !

-Ecoute. C'est normal que tu n'ai jamais rien su de lui, une jeune fille noble de voit jamais son fiancé avant lesdites fiançailles. Le contraire serait inconvenant. Si je l'ai choisit, c'est parce que je trouve que c'est le mieux pour toi...

-...DIT PLUTOT POUR TON COMPTE À GRINGOTTS !

Sa mère la considéra avec une froide colère. Elle la fixa dans les yeux et prit son inspiration avant de lâcher, calmement, comme si elle parlait à une enfant :

-Tu te marieras avec leur fils. Que tu le veuille ou non, tu n'as aucunement le choix. Les Crueori sont des sangs purs, extrêmement riches de surcroît. Ils sont tout ce qu'il y a de plus respectable et ...

-...JE N'EN AI RIEN À FAIRE QU'ILS SOIENT RICHES COMME CRESUS OU MINISTRES DE LA MAGIE ! RIEN ! JE NE SERAIS JAMAIS LA FEMME DE CET HOMME ! JAMAIS TU ENTENDS ! ET CE N'EST PAS TOI QUI M'Y OBLIGERAS !

-Aurore, ce n'est pas comme si l'idée était nouvelle. Tu as toujours su que tu seras mariée. Tu as eut le temps de te préparer non ?

Exact. Elle l'avait toujours sut. Mais elle ne s'était pas inquiétée dans la mesure où elle était sure qu'elle allait fuir bien avant.

-Mais...pas si tôt...

-Tu ne comptais quand même pas rester ici toute ta vie ! Fit sa mère sur un ton de moquerie.

Aurore releva la tête et quitta brutalement la table, faisant trembler tout ce qu'il y avait dessus.

-Justement, je m'en vais ! Marmonna-t-elle avant de sortir de la pièce à grands pas et de se diriger vers sa chambre.

Elle refit tout le chemin en sens inverse alors que des larmes commençaient à couler sur ses joues. En cet instant, elle avait peur. Peur de ce qui allait se passer, peur de ce que l'avenir lui réservait... Peur de ces Crueori, de leur fils, du mariage...

Elle entra dans sa chambre et en claqua violemment la porte avant de s'affaler sur son lit et de commencer à pleurer.

_/Doucement ma grande, c'est pas le moment de se laisser aller. Il faut se calmer et trouver la solution à se problème. /_

Elle renifla bruyamment et s'assit, son oreiller serré contre elle.

Oui, il fallait réfléchir...

Refuser ? Non, ils n'avaient pas besoin de son avis.

Fuir ? Attendons de voir s'il n'y avait pas une autre alternative.

Vomir sur la famille Crueori et leur balancer des crottes de chat à la figure ? Elle sourit, l'idée lui paraissant étonnement séduisante. Mais non, sa mère aurait tantôt eut fait de dire qu'on l'avait empoisonnée.

Mettre fin à ses jours ? Absurde. Il fallait se battre, et puis, elle avait envie de vivre et de voir le monde. Et pas depuis un nuage.

Fuir.

Elle allait enfin faire ce dont elle avait rêvée toute sa vie. C'était le moment ou jamais. Ou elle s'en allait, ou elle se mariait contre son gré.

Elle se sentait le courage pour le faire. Elle ferma les yeux. Ca devait se faire vite. Avant qu'ILS n'arrivent. Vite, un moyen, une solution pour sortir d'ici.

Il fallait qu'elle sorte de la propriété sans qu'on la reconnaisse.

_/Facile.../_ Se dit-elle avec un maigre sourire.

Elle était une Animalisensor. C'est dire que, petite, elle avait découvert qu'elle avait des affinités pour changer sa voix et ses capacités à percevoir les choses autour d'elle d'un animal. Intriguée, elle avait voulut en savoir plus, et devenir complètement capable de se transformer en animal. Grâce à Merlin, la bibliothèque du manoir était bien fournie. Elle avait fini par en dénicher un, datant du 16ème siècle, où l'en parlait d'un homme qui pouvait se transformer au gré de ses envies en n'importe quel animal. Cela n'avait en rien été facile. Et cela nécessitait beaucoup, beaucoup de magie et de puissance magique. Mais elle descendait d'une des familles sorcières les plus puissantes de l'Angleterre et l'idée d'être une sorte de métamorphomage animale lui avaient donnés assez de volonté pour y réussir. Au bout de cinq ans tout de même. Cinq ans où elle avait maintes fois failli abandonner, mais où elle avait quand même tenue bon.

Elle se leva, et mit le plus de couches de vêtement qu'elle put. Elle glissa sa baguette dans une poche et regarda le reste de sa chambre. Elle n'avait rien envie d'emporter d'autre. Elle avait envie de recommencer sa vie. Prendre un nouveau départ.

Elle se glissa le plus silencieusement possible hors de sa chambre et se dirigea vers la sortie à l'arrière du château. La moins utilisée. Comme toujours, elle ne prêta aucun regard aux tableaux qui lui demandaient où elle allait. Elle était sûre que tout le manoir serait au courrant pour sa fuite dans quelques minutes, il valait mieux faire vite. C'est à cet instant qu'elle se dit qu'il aurait mieux valut déjà se transformer en chat, sa forme animale préférée. _/Trop tard.../_Fit-elle avec une grimace. Mais de toute façon, les tableaux auraient vite fait de s'interroger sur l'origine de ce chat, la maîtresse de maison haïssant toutes les créatures à poils. Il fallait juste faire vite. Elle courut à travers les couloirs, descendit des escaliers, en monta d'autres, emprunta quelques passages non-officiels et finit par arriver devant une porte en bois d'ébène. Elle reprit sa respiration et ouvrit celle-ci avec peine.

_/Merde.../_

-Bonjour mademoiselle. Fit un elfe avec les dents très en avant.

-Euh...bonjour Heurp...Je...je voulais me promener.

Elle était fichue.

/_Non, pas maintenant. C'était maintenant ou jamais.../_

L'elfe sourit. Ca faisait un curieux effet avec ses dents en moins et les rares qui lui restaient très en avant.

-Ne vous tracassez pas, mademoiselle Aurore, tout le manoir est au courant.

-Les tableaux ?

-Oui, les tableaux. Il faut dire qu'ils s'ennuient tellement que le moindre petit événement les passionne.

Je soupirai. Foutu tableaux. Ma vie est fichue. Je baissais les yeux.

-Qu'allez-vous faire de moi ?

-Je vais vous aider à vous enfuir.

Je levai les yeux, surprise :

-C'est...

Avant que j'aie put terminer ma phrase, il me saisit la main et transplanna. Un court instant plus tard, nous étions dans un bois. Il regarda autour de lui et murmura rapidement :

-Voilà, je vous laisse ici. Je vous ai fait sortir du manoir. Maintenant, il faut vous débrouiller toute seule. Transformez-vous en chat (Aurore tiqua), oui, je sais que vous êtes animagus...Enfin, il y a des gens près d'ici. Sur ce, au revoir.

Il adressa un dernier sourire à une Aurore déstabilisée et transplanna de nouveau, la laissant seule. Elle n'avait même pas eut besoin de plan pour sortir de la propriété.

_/C'est maintenant qu'il va falloir se débrouiller toute seule.../_

Elle regarda autour d'elle. Des pins, des eucalyptus, des feuilles mortes sur le sol, des buissons. Une odeur de terre mouillée s'élevait doucement du sol, se mêlant à celle de la sève des arbres et de leurs feuilles, venant lui chatouiller les narines. Elle sentait des présences d'êtres autour d'elle, et, au loin, des humains. Dès qu'elle perçut leur présence elle s'empressa de se transformer en chat et d'aller à leur encontre.

Sous sa forme animale, elle allait plus vite. En quelques instants, elle fut à l'orée de la forêt. Tout à coup, elle fut éblouie par un millier de nouvelles sensations.

Des voitures qui klaxonnaient, des gens qui parlaient et riaient entre eux, de la musique qui sortaient d'un bâtiment, des voitures à perte de vue, de grands immeubles, des routes goudronnés qui se croisaient et partaient dans différentes directions...

Toute cette agitation rassura Aurore. Elle sortit du parc pour ce retrouver dans cet univers totalement méconnu.

Pourquoi se transformer en humaine ?

Elle entreprit de déambuler dans les rues. Errant sans but, se faufilant entre les jambes des passant, s'arrêtant devant les vitrines des magasins et s'extasiant sur toute nouvelle chose... Un prospectus pour aspirateurs, un chewing-gum jeté par terre, un parc pour enfants...Tout lui sembla merveilleux. Elle était telle une aventurière découvrant un nouveau monde, elle voulait tout voir, tout savoir... A un moment de la journée, alors qu'elle observait avec curiosité un homme vendant du « fish and chips », celui-ci lui lança du poisson pané. Délicieux. Il avait le goût de la liberté.

Quand la nuit tomba, elle était en train de se promener dans la gare the « King Cross »... Elle décida d'y élire domicile pour la nuit. Pour demain...Elle verra.

Elle vivra au jour le jour. Elle n'avait plus peur.

Elle s'endormit avec le sourire.



Alooooooors ? Ca vous as plu ou pas ? Bien ou pas bien ? Je me suis améliorée (pour ceux qui ont lu mes précédentes fics) ? Des choses à changer ?

J'attends toutes vos suggestions avec impatience, et n'oubliez pas que l'auteur apprécie toujours une petite review après avoir passé du temps à écrire une fan fic...

Dank u !


	2. Pou de Lard

Chapitre 2 : Pou de Lard.

Elle se réveilla le matin et fut légèrement paniquée quand elle regarda autour d'elle. Elle se leva en sursaut et, quand elle vit qu'elle était un chat, se remémora tous les événements de la veille.

Apaisée, elle se recoucha et observa la gare. Rien ne pressait. Elle savait bien qu'elle n'allait pas rester comme ça toute sa vie, mais pour l'instant, elle n'avait pas trop envie de réfléchir. Elle resta un moment à regarder les voyageurs. Une petite fille avait fait tomber sa glace et pleurait (une femme, sûrement sa mère, vint la prendre dans ses bras), deux amoureux s'embrassait à y perdre haleine sur un banc, un vieil homme, assis à côté d'eux, faisait semblant de lire son journal tout en les regardant avec les yeux en soucoupe, un homme en costume courrait comme si sa vie en dépendait traînant derrière lui une petite valise, un groupe de jeune gens aux cheveux et aux habits bizarres était assis par terre en cercle et chantaient sur de la guitare tout en fumant, un employé de gare venait d'entrer en collision avec une dame d'une cinquantaine d'années à l'allure soignée qui semblait visiblement en colère, des gens disparaissaient dans un mur entre la 9ème et 10ème voie, un garçon...

DES GENS DISPARRAISSAIENT DANS UN MUR ?

Aurore se leva d'un bond. Serait-ce de la...magie ? Dans le monde du dehors, il y avait de la magie ? Piquée au vif, elle s'approcha du mur où elle avait vue des gens « entrer ». Il n'avait rien de bien particulier.

'_Sauf que des gens disparaissent dedans...'_

Bon, en apparence, rien de bizarre. Elle s'approcha encore, jusqu'à pouvoir passer sa patte au travers. Elle avait traversé le mur ! Aurore la retira vivement.

Ainsi, elle n'était pas seule. D'autres étaient comme elle. Elle n'aurait jamais crut découvrir de la magie en dehors de son manoir. Bien sur elle n'était pas sans savoir qu'il y avait d'autres sorciers, mais elle n'aurait jamais crut tomber dessus.

L'occasion était trop belle. Elle prit son inspiration et s'éloigna pour prendre son élan. Là, elle s'élança et traversa sans problèmes la barrière. Elle atterrit sur un quai remplit d'adolescents et de leurs parents qui leur parlaient avec animation. Certains d'entre eux étaient déjà montés dans un immense train et discutaient avec leur famille de la famille de la fenêtre d'un compartiment. Sûrement tous des sorciers. Aurore était aux anges. Devant elle, des gens comme elle. Avec des pouvoirs, une baguette magique...

Elle remarqua alors un jeune homme d'environ son âge, debout, à regarder sa montre, impatienté. Elle s'approcha de lui. Sous sa forme d'humaine, elle n'aurait jamais osée lui adresser la parole, seulement, sous sa forme de chat, elle pouvait agir comme bon lui semblait. De taille moyenne, des cheveux d'un châtain tirés sur le blond cendré, de magnifiques yeux dorés et un air songeur. Elle s'était arrêtée devant lui depuis un bon moment et il l'avait remarquée.

-Hé ! Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là toi ? Dit le jeune homme en se baissant pour la caresser.

Le contact la fit frissonner et réchauffa tout son être. La dernière fois que quelqu'un lui avait eut un geste affectueux pour elle, c'était il y a très très longtemps. Rien que pour ça, elle l'appréciait déjà. Elle ronronna de plaisir et frotta sa tête contre son avant-bras.

-Tu sais que t'es belle ? T'es vraiment magnifique...Tu n'as pas de maître ?

Il avait vraiment une belle voix...Douce, profonde et caressante...Hypnotisée (), elle voulut répondre mais seuls des miaulements lui sortirent de la bouche. Ah ouais. Petite formalité qu'il ne fallait pas oublier.

-MUMUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUS ! Cria alors un jeune homme courrant vers eux, détournant ainsi l'attention dudit « Mumus » d'elle.

Ils étaient en fait deux. Tous les deux de magnifiques représentants de la race masculine. Le premier avait des cheveux châtains mi-longs qui lui tombaient avec une nonchalance étudiée sur ses yeux bleu nuit. Des traits nobles, et un beau sourire, il avait l'air dangereusement séducteur. Le deuxième, un peu plus petit avait des yeux chocolat et des cheveux bouclés incroyablement emmêlés. Ses lunettes lui donnaient l'air encore plus mignon. Sur leur passage, les filles se retournaient et les mâtaient sans vergogne. Le premier avait quand même l'air d'avoir un peu plus de succès.

-Sirius ! James ! Où étiez-vous passé ? Fit Mumus en les prenant dans ses bras.

-Sirius voulait aller boire dans un de ces bars moldus...Dit James.

-Ouais, mais ils voulaient pas nous servir au début. Parait qu'on est des mineurs ! Bougonna Sirius.

-Enfin, dès que le patron du bar avait eut le dos tourné, sa fille qui était complètement sous le charme de notre Siriusichinou –AIE- Bon, de Sirius nous a servit des bières moldues.

Mumus rit avec les autres.

-Dit Remus, t'aurais pas vu Peter ? Dit James à Remus-Mumus.

Remus-Mumus répondit :

-Non. Il n'est pas encore là. En retard, comme à chaque année.

Sirius remarqua Aurore et se pencha pour la caresser. Il demanda à Remus-Mumus contre laquelle elle était appuyée :

-C'est ton chat ?

-Non, je l'ai trouvée ici...

Le train siffla.

-Allez, j'ai déjà réservée un compartiment. Fit Remus en se dirigeant vers les portes.

Aurore le suivit.

-Remus je crois que ton côté bestial a séduit ce petit chat, et qu'il ne va plus te quitter... Dit Sirius d'un air docte alors que James éclatait de rire.

- Arrêtes de dire des bêtises ! Répliqua Remus en souriant et se baissant jusqu'à elle en la regardant droit dans les yeux. Tu ne vas pas t'en aller ?

Elle ne bougea pas. Franchement, elle n'avait pas vraiment où aller. Et puis elle était sure que l'endroit où ils semblaient tous aller devait être bien.

Il se leva et fit un pas sur le côté. Elle le suivit. Il fit un pas vers la droite, elle lui suivit encore. Elle sourit en pensant qu'il devait la prendre pour un chat obstiné. Il finit par se résigner sous les rires de ses amis et la prit dans ses bras dans le train.

-Ah l'amour... entre loups et chaaaaaaaaats ! Chantonna James.

-Ah l'amour...entre un cerf et sa petite tigresse... Fit Remus, fermant la porte du compartiment en esquissant un sourire malicieux.

James rougit et Sirius lança un « Egalité ! ».

-C'est vraiment bas ça... Dit James, toujours rouge.

-Tu l'as cherché.

-T'es susceptible vieux...

Ils continuèrent à se chamailler gaiement jusqu'à ce qu'un petit silence s'installe.

-Tu vas l'appeler comment ? Fit Sirius en désignant Aurore du menton et en étirant les jambes.

– Bah, je ne sais pas trop...

-Justine ? Proposa Sirius.

-Imagine que ce soit un mâle. Aucun homme n'accepterait se s'appeler Justine. Déclara James sur un ton qui fit rire tout le monde. Il reprit : Sérieux, c'est un chat ou une chatte ?

-On n'a qu'à la retourner pour voir ! Dit Sirius en voulant se saisir d'Aurore.

Celle-ci se déroba et se réfugiât entre les jambes de Remus. Non mais, quel goujat ! Ca n'allait pas de regarder les parties génitales des gens ! Enfin d'une chatte. Mais tout de même, elle ne laisserait personne la regarder là-bas. Sirius s'agenouilla et s'approcha d'elle.

-Minou, minou...

-Ca va Sirius, pas la peine de regarder ! C'est une femelle, une chatte.

-Tu l'as retourné ?

-Non Sirius ! Je finirais par croire que t'es zoophile ! Je l'ai juste sentis. Dit-il en insistant sur le dernier mot.

-N'empêche, tu dois vraiment être en manque Padfoot pour vouloir observer les parties d'un pauvre chat sans défense ! Rit James.

-C'est bon, les mecs... Tu l'appelles comment ? Fit-il en tentant de changer de sujet.

Remus prit Aurore dans ses bras et la regarda lentement en la caressant.

-Je pense à... Sissi.

-Comme dans Sissi l'impératrice ? Nooooon...c'est moche pour un chat. Dit James.

-Tu proposes quoi alors ?

-Euh...Lilya.

-Lilya ? S'étouffa Sirius.

-Hé ! Mais ça me fait penser à quelqu'un ! Dit Remus en faisant mine de se gratter la tête.

- Je ne vois pas. Fit James.

- On n'a qu'à l'appeler Lily Evans tout court, ça changera rien vu que tout le monde devinera à qui on fait allusion avec LilyA.

-Argh Sirius je donnais une idée, moi au moins je me suis triturée les méninges.

-Moi aussi mon cher Cornedrue, je me suis trituré les méninges. Et je peux te dire que ça donne beaucoup plus de résultats qu'avec tes deux pitoyables neurones avec « Lily forever » tatoué dessus.

-Alors t'as sûrement trouvé un meilleur prénom.

-Oui. Clara Margone.

Les deux autres avalèrent de travers.

-Clara Margone ? Tu parles du célèbre mannequin de photos X ?

-En personne. Fit Patmol la mine rêveuse.

-Clara Marg... ? S'étouffa presque Remus. Mais t'es malade ? Jamais je n'appellerai cet animal d'un nom de star de porno !

-Pourquoi pas ? Imagine le bonheur de pouvoir crier le matin en se levant « Clara Margone ! Amènes-toi ! » Et de voir que quelqu'un saute sur ton lit. Ou que tu le cris dans la salle commune !

-C'est idiot Sirius, vu que la VRAIE Clara Margone ne va pas venir.

-Ouais mais au moins...

La porte s'ouvrit avec un grand fracas. Un quatrième garçon entra. Petit et rondelet, il avait l'air naïf et doux.

-Hé Peter ! Où t'étais passé ?

-Coincé dans les toilettes. Murmura-t-il.

Ils éclatèrent encore une fois de rire. Peter bougonna encore un peu mais finit par rire avec eux en s'installant à côté de Remus.

-Il est à un de vous ce chat ? Demanda-t-il.

-C'est le mien, enfin la mienne. Elle s'appelle...

-...Lilya.

-Clara Margone.

-Sissi.

-Euh...Fit Peter en les regardant tour à tour. Faudrait vous déci...CLARA MARGONE ?

-Oui, pourquoi ça vous gène tant ? Clara Margone n'est-elle pas aussi une _hot kitty_ ? (NDA : In english, Kitty est une personne de sexe féminin très « hot »...)

Remus fit semblant de vomir et James hocha la tête d'un air effaré tandis que Peter les contemplait en souriant.

-Argh Sirius Adrian Black! Epargne nous tes jeux de mots à deux noises s'il te plait ! Fit Remus.

-Je SAIS que j'ai un grand sens de l'humour...

-Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles...

-Moi je trouve qu'il est très drôle. Dit James.

-TU VOIS ! Merci James de défendre la vérité de ce monde. T'es un frère.

-De rien. Tu me dois deux bières-au-beurre. Oh, et puis ta dernière blague était à chier.

-Faux frère ! Fit Sirius en lui lançant ce q'il avait de plus proche à portée de main. Soit le livre que Remus était en train (d'essayer) de lire. Celui-ci protesta vivement ce qui dégénéra en mini bataille de lancer de livres dans le compartiment. Assez inégal disons-le. D'abord ce fut Remus-James contre Sirius puis Remus-James contre cette fois Sirius-Peter qui s'était joint à eux (autant dire...non rien).

Calmés, ils parlèrent de leurs vacances.

-J'ai rencontré Lily cet été ! Dit soudainement James.

Sirius, déjà au courant vu qu'il avait passé l'été chez les Potter rit et les deux autres tournèrent des regards surpris vers James.

-Quoi ? Arriva à prononcer Peter.

-Je l'ai rencontré par hasard dans un camp de vacances moldu en Ecosse.

Remus haussa un sourcil, amusé :

-Ah oui, par hasard ?

-Oui bon, pas VRAIMENT par hasard. Toujours est-il que je l'ai vue en petite tenue. Il semblait perdu au fond de ses pensées. Il se mordit la lèvre et sourit d'un air rêveur.

-Et qu'est-ce qu'elle t'a dit quand elle t'a vu débarquer ?

L'air songeur disparut du visage de James qui se rembrunit et Sirius dit avec un grand sourire :

-Elle a d'abord crié quand il s'est transplanné sous sa douche. Puis elle l'a traité de pervers et d'obsédé sexuel et l'a giflé tellement fort qu'il a gardé une trace rouge pendant deux semaines !

Tous (à l'exception d'un certain brun à lunettes) éclatèrent de rire.

-Et toi Sirius ? Avec...

-Bah depuis que je suis partit m'installer chez James, plus de nouvelles. Tant mieux.

Un petit silence que personne n'osa briser s'installa. Jusqu'à ce que Sirius, qui faisait comme si tout ça lui importait peu, fasse reprendre la conversation. Aurore écoutait d'une oreille distraite, assise sur les genoux de son nouveau maître.

Soudain une jeune fille entra en trombe dans le compartiment :

-Remus ! Je te cherchais ! La réunion des préfets va bientôt commencer ! On n'attend plus que toi !

Remus se tapa le front et se leva précipitamment, faisant tomber Aurore, qui poussa un miaulement virulent.

-Désolé.

-Lily ! Enfin ! J'allais partir à ta recherche !

C'était donc elle Lily. Aurore comprenait mieux à présent pourquoi James l'admirait. Elle était... saisissante. Elle avait de longs cheveux roux qui l'auraient fait se faire repérer à des miles, et qui contrastaient avec ses yeux d'une magnifique couleur émeraude. Sa peau très légèrement bronzée lui donnait en outre une allure presque exotique.

-La ferme Potter ! Dit Lily en devenant rouge de colère.

-Mais tu m'as manqué ! Et puis je suis sure qu'il en est de même pour toi, ne dis pas le contraire...

-Justement, tu ne m'as pas manqué du tout. Chaque jour loin de toi était une euphorie. Je ne cache pas que toutes ces vacances j'ai rêvé que tu déménages...

-...en Ecosse ? La taquina-t-il.

Elle devint aussi rouge que ses cheveux.

-JAMES POTTER, SI TU FAIS ENCORE ALLUSION A CET EPISODE JE TE REDUIS EN PATEE POUR CAFARD !

-Que tu es belle quand tu es en colère ma Lily-jolie, même si encore mieux sous la douche, presque toute...

-POTTER ! ESPECE DE DEBAUCHE ! Hurla-t-elle en lui assénant une gifle phénoménale.

Aurore regarda les autres garçons. Sirius semblait sur le point d'éclater de rire, Remus cherchait quelque chose dans sa valise, ne prêtant aucune attention à la scène, comme si c'était parfaitement normal, et Peter les regardait d'un air effaré.

-Aie Lily ! Tu pourras me gifler tant que tu voudras, n'empêche que je pourrais te voir en lingerie tant que je veux...

-Qu...Quoi ? Dit-elle en se calmant aussitôt.

-Tu vois, j'ai qu'à fermer les yeux... Il les ferma et sourit en sifflant.

-POTTER JE T'INTERDIS ! Fit-elle en s'élançant pour le frapper.

Mais Remus, qui avait trouvé son badge de préfet, s'interposa entre Lily et James, et prit cette dernière par la main avec laquelle elle s'apprêtait à taper le pauvre Potter.

-Allez viens Lily, on a la réunion.

Lily se calma et abaissa sa main. Elle leva la tête et, avant de sortir du compartiment, dit :

-Vraiment Potter, quel gamin tu fais.

Sur ce, elle sortit, Remus sur les talons. Aurore resta avec Sirius et James qui avait perdu tout air de moquerie. Sirius lui tapa l'épaule et le réconforta :

-T'en fais pas vieux, ça va venir.

Il tourna vers lui sa mine désespérée et dit :

-J'en suis pas si sûr Patmol, c'est notre dernière année ici et j'ai tout essayé...

-Non ! Pas tout...

-Si tu parles de ton plan de la kidnapper et de transplanner avec elle sur une gondole à Venise. Laisse tomber, c'est relou...

-Arrêtes, c'est super, je te comprends pas...

Je sautai sur les genoux de Sirius.

-Hey! Papa est partit alors tu te réfugies chez tonton Sirius ?

-Sirius, dois-je te préciser que ce n'est qu'un chat ?

-Dois-je te rappeler que toi-même tu n'es qu'un cerf ?

Quelqu'un toqua à la porte. Ils levèrent les yeux et virent une troupe de filles devant la porte. Sirius fit un sourire charmeur et James passa sa main dans ses cheveux.

-Je crois que notre fan-club est là !

James se leva pour ouvrir et elle entrèrent en gloussant.

-Oh Jamsiiiiie, Sirius, vous nous avez teeeellement manqué ! Dit la présidente du fan-club de James.

Aurore s'amusa l'heure suivante à voir toutes ces filles papillonner autour des deux jeunes hommes et à leur vouer un culte sans fond. Souvent, les filles, voyant qu'elle était sur les genoux de Sirius, faisaient mine de s'intéresser à elle.

Finalement Remus revint et elle bondit vers lui.

-Préparez vous, on va bientôt arriver !

Les deux Don Juan donnèrent congé aux filles qui sortirent tout de suite après.

Aurore détourna les yeux alors qu'ils se changeaient.

Ils descendirent du train et elle vit Lily, en train de parler avec une fille aux cheveux bruns et courts à l'air doux, et une autre, des cheveux bruns bouclés, des yeux marrons clair et verts. Une peau assez pale et des taches de rousseur sur un nez un peu recourbé. Pas particulièrement belle, mais à l'air rieur et futé.

Ils montèrent dans des carrosses sans montures et se remirent en route.

-Alors, quoi de neuf chez les préfets ? Demanda James.

-Lily est préfète en chef avec Amos, le serdaigle.

-Ah ouais, je le connais. Bougonna James.

-Cette année, j'ai des projets. Déclara Sirius d'un sérieux pour le moins inhabituel.

-Etudier ? Proposa Remus sans trop de conviction.

-Non ! Répondit-il avec véhémence. Je vais te trouver une petite amie.

-Sirius, combien de fois je t'ai dit que je n'en avais PAS envie ! Et puis je doute que celle que tu trouve ne le fasse pas que pour tes beaux yeux !

-FAUX ! Faux mon petit Mumus. Tu as trop tendance à douter de toi ! Crois-moi, il y a plein de filles super qui seraient prêtes à tout pour sortir avec toi. Tu as du succès Lunard, mais tu ne le sais pas, ou tu ne veux pas le savoir...

Remus hocha la tête et dit, comme pour mettre fin à la discussion :

-J'ai tout simplement pas envie. Ni le temps. On a les Aspics cette année.

-Tu es gay ?

-NON ? Sirius, pour ta santé mentale, arrêtes de dire n'importe quoi.

-Tu sais ce n'est pas grave...

SIRIUS NON JE NE SUIS PAS GAY !

-C'est bon, c'est bon... Dit celui-ci, néanmoins soulagé.

James éclata de rire et Remus secoua la tête. Le carrosse s'arrêta et ils descendirent tous. Aurore ouvrit grand les yeux.

Un château !

Ils étaient allés à un château. Magnifique. Et elle s'y connaissait en architecture, vu le nombre de livre qu'elle avait sur ce sujet dans leur bibliothèque.

-Ha mon petit Poudlard ! Fit Sirius en se frottant les mains.

POUDLARD ?

LE Poudlard ?

Aurore a vécu dix-sept ans de sa vie enfermée dans un manoir pour le moins lugubre. Alors, quand un beau jeune homme lui parle avec douceur, c'est normal qu'elle soit charmée


End file.
